Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode and a method of producing the same, and more particularly to an electrode comprising a porous carbon sheet comprising carbon fibers and a carbon matrix which comprises carbon particles and is integrally combined with the carbon fibers, having continuous through-holes, and a method of producing the electrode.